Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is electric vehicle (EV) charging, and more particularly electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE) that use AC utility power to charge the EVs.
Description of the Related Art
Electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE) may be used to charge electric vehicles (EV) and may utilize standard AC utility power taken from a standard utility socket in the home or at other locations to draw power. One example of a prior art EVSE is illustrated in FIG. 1a, with an EVSE case 1 enclosing a power supply, controller and relays (not shown) to accept utility power provided from a receptacle plug assembly 2 and power cord 3 for selective communication of the power to a J1772 compliant connector 4.